


A Brief Respite

by Sokorra



Series: Ariana 'Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Loki's Kids, background appearances of Thor and his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: Darcy spends a day at the beach with her family.





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of Tumblr Fluff I found that I decided to post here. 
> 
> Timeline wise, this takes place in 2021. Ariana is 10, Jori is 3. Jori is short for Jormungandr, which was Loki's mythical son, a giant serpent who during Ragnarok killed Thor and is big enough to wrap Midgard in its tail.. Darcy shouldn't be able to name her kids while under epidural. He's a normal humanoid child in this however, just with a mother who has a sense of humor about mythology and a Father who's willing to let her name things anyway.

Darcy was relaxing on the beach with a book, periodically checking up on her children. Ariana seemed to love the water, and was being taught to swim by her uncle along with her cousin. Jori was tumbling along a few feet away in the sand, giggly and happy despite the fact Fenrir kept him from going too far.

The dog had taken to being her son’s guardian almost the moment he had been born. They had just gotten Fenrir a few months before as a brand new puppy, so he wasn’t much older then her son. But when the baby had arrived home, the puppy (who was the size of a normal earth sized dog as a puppy) had begun to sleep in the doorway to the baby’s room. Loki hadn’t been happy that first night when he went to check on the baby who had woken them up at 2 in the morning and tripped over the dog and nearly went head first into the floor. Darcy had just laughed.

However, Loki could never stay mad at the dog for very long. Darcy’s joke about him being her third child was not far off. When Jory was not around, the dog stayed with Loki, apparently preferring the men of the family to the woman. Not that he didn’t enjoy Ariana’s presence. She had caught the two curled up and napping on the couch several times.

Maybe the dog just realised this was a family that needed a lot of physical showings of love. She knew when she came home from a bad day at work he could come and set at her feet. He would met Ariana at the door with a lick to the check when she came home from school (note to self: Perhaps it was time to enroll her in the school in Asgard). He knew when Loki was getting into one of his more depressive moods and would bring a frisbee and convince his ‘father’ to go outside and throw it and distract him.

She looked up from her book as she heard her son’s giggles get louder as Fenrir carried him to the towel by his swim shorts. The three year old wasn’t bothered at all by the thought. In fact he seemed to find it fun to be dropped onto the towel between his parents.

Fenrir laid down at the foot of the blanket, clearly ready for a nap, while Jory wobbled over to his father, who had been napping himself. Or at least appearing to nap, because she could see one of his trademark smirks appear on his face.

She looked back at the family dog and ruffled his hair like he loved and watched as the dog seemed to smile himself.

She had never pictured herself as the white picket fence with the dog type of person, and to be completely honest she wasn’t really. But she had the two kids (the point five was still in discussion but if Loki wanted more kids, it was his turn), and the dog. No fence, but they spent half their time in a New York Apartment in Stark Towers and the other half of their time in a palace in Asgard. And although they were together, Frigga was still trying to get them to go the final step and actually marry. She smiled and wondered what Frigga would think about her youngest son skipping the big wedding and eloping in Vegas.

But everything was pretty much as perfect as you could get with imperfect beings who had issues.


End file.
